


Stranger danger 3

by Sophia96



Series: Stalkers and other creeps... [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Protectiveness, Stalker(s), Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Yuuri and Victor had made a vow. To prepare themselves as much as possible. And instead of getting over the horrible events, they are preparing for their next one.Will it be enough to keep them safe?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's back. XD I hope you'll like this first chapter and the concept of where this story will lead! <3<3

Yuuri took in the calm of finally being back in the ice castle. He hasn’t been skating in over a year. He was completely healed from the physical injuries he received two years ago. But his mind was far from recovered.

He and Victor had moved to Japan, permanently. And they were now living in a house with very high security. Filled with security cameras, alarms and locks, a lot of locks. 

They had also started to take self-defense classes, twice a week for a year. Just so they would be prepared if they ever faced danger outside the security of their home.

Yuuri had been kidnapped three times, Victor one. But they were not going to let it happen again. Never.

Yuuri landed his quad toe loop and allowed himself to smile. He had really missed this.

“Yuuri.” Victor called, snapping Yuuri out of his thoughts.

Yuuri skated to a halt.

“We need to go.” Victor called seriously. 

Yuuri frowned in concern but skated to the edge of the ice nonetheless.

Victor helped him with unlacing his skates and quickly led him through the back door. Yuuri could hear chanting from the other side. 

Fans. 

That’s something both of them had become very wary of during the past years. It seemed like their fan-base had only grew after all the news and the drama. It wasn’t common for a somewhat famous skater to be kidnapped. But it was even more unlikely for said skater to be kidnapped three times under the spam of two years.

And the fan-base they had gained, was hardly skating fans. This group of people was only there for the kidnapping events, and they praised it like it was something to be excited about.

Even Tommy had achieved his own fan-base. And it was making Yuuri nauseous just to think about. That the monster that had been hunting Yuuri’s dreams for the past four years was now being praised for his actions.

Yuuri only hoped that Tommy was dead.

It had been two years since Tommy promised to come back for him once he was healthy. And it’s been over a year since the doctors declared that he was now fully recovered again. So if he was alive, where was he?

Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hand as they got into the car together. And then, finally, they could release their breaths. 

“Remember when we liked spending time with our fans?” Yuuri asked glancing out the window as they drove past the crowd gathered at the entrance of the ice castle. 

“That was before they got crazy.” Victor said thoughtfully. 

Yuuri nodded in agreement. 

“Jirou, we’re going home.” Victor told their driver. 

Jirou made a sound of acknowledgement but didn’t engage in a conversation. 

“Do you think that things will ever get back to the way they used to be?” Yuuri asked. “Before… Him…?” He still couldn’t say Tommy’s name out loud. But Victor knew exactly whom he meant.

“No.” Victor said with a shake of his head. “The world isn’t safe, we were just too naïve to see that before.”

Yuuri hummed in response. He knew where Victor was coming from, but he did miss his old life. He missed being able to go to the ice castle in the middle of the day, without risking being assaulted by his fans or Tommy’s admirers. 

“What’s wrong?” Victor asked in concern.

Yuuri shrugged dismissively. “I just wish there was a way that we could both live normally again. I miss how easy it used to be.”

Victor leaned in and kissed the side of Yuuri’s temple. “Me too, Yuuri. Me too…”  
……………………………

A few hours passed and they were finally relaxing at home. Victor was sprawled over the couch with Makkachin in his lap, while Yuuri went through their mail.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked worriedly when he caught sight of a hand-written letter.

“Yeah?” Victor responded and freed himself from Makkachin, so he could see for himself what his husband sounded so worried about.

“I think it’s time to move again.” Yuuri said with a sigh. “You got a letter.”

Victor groaned in annoyance as he took the letter from Yuuri. “How do they keep finding our address?” He asked in disbelief.

“Dedication, I guess…” Yuuri suggested as he went through their bills.

“But it should be impossible. Our address is nowhere to be found. The police made absolutely sure of that.” Victor pointed out. “There has to be someone close to us, giving it out to the public.”

“I think it’s time we get a new driver…” Yuuri said.

“Do you think its Jirou?” Victor questioned. “But he was the only one who seemed normal after the interviews.”

“I don’t know…” Yuuri admitted. “But I can’t think of anyone else who would give out our information like that.”

“Still, if it’s already out, we’re going to have to find a new driver and a new house.” Victor pointed out.

Yuuri nodded. Before frowning thoughtfully. “Unless…”

“Unless, what?”

“What does the letter say?” Yuuri asked. “If it’s only that one letter, maybe we don’t need to move.”

Yuuri liked their current house. And moving was really draining him of energy he no longer possessed.

Victor opened the envelope and scanned through it. “Dear Victor, I’m a big fan of your skating.” He read out loud. “You have inspired me to pursue a professional career in the sport. Thank you, for all of your hard work, and I hope you will return to the ice one day. Love, Miki.” 

“It doesn’t sound like a crazy person.” Yuuri observed. “Just a normal fan.”

“I’m not crazy about the ‘dear’ and ‘love’, but I think you’re right… It doesn’t give me any creep-vibes.” Victor admitted.

“I still think we should make a list of all the people who knows our address. Just so we’ll know where to look, if more information is suddenly leaked.” Yuuri stated. “And we need to keep our eyes open in case more similar letters fall in. We’re not taking any chances.”

“Of course.” Victor agreed and threw the letter aside. “No chances.”

Yuuri smiled in relief that this situation was averted. 

Hopefully they wouldn’t receive any more letters, and hopefully this was a one-time-thing. 

Hopefully…  
…………………………..

“Victor, Yurio is coming to visit us during Easter.” Yuuri announced. 

“That’s great.” Victor cheered as he cut vegetables. “Are we hosting?” 

“I think so… He’s bringing Otabek. Should we check with the others and see if they’re interested as well?” Yuuri asked. “Phichit said he wanted a get-together soon.”

Victor smiled knowingly. “Of course. I think this will be good for us. To do something fun for a change, life shouldn’t be only about survival”

Yuuri nodded in agreement. “And it will be fun to see or friends again. How long has it been? Three months?”

“Almost four.” Victor smiled in recollection of his birthday party. The last time they were all together. 

“Phichit is onboard.” Yuuri announced after a few seconds. 

“Can you hear with Chris? I kind of have my hands full…” Victor said and gestured to the chicken he was preparing for dinner.

Yuuri nodded and sat up on the counter next to Victor. “Chris is in.”

“Great.” Victor said before a fuzzing noise redirected his attention. “Oh, honey, can you check on the sauce for me?” 

“Of course.” Yuuri agreed and joined his husband’s side with preparing dinner. 

It was such a domestic scene, both of them fully content with making plans and being together.

Their life wasn’t easy but it was getting better.

They just had to take one day at a time, they could never let their guard down, but they could allow themselves to enjoy these small moments of peace. 

Completely unaware of the eyes watching them from the shadows…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor's party gets a bit out of hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah... I know a lot of you are really against this idea, and would probably want this to end as soon as possible... But well, I'm going to continue because I want to. 
> 
> So if you feel like this is bad, or not up to your standards, than just... please stop reading. I don't want to loose my inspiration again. 
> 
> I know where I want to go with this, and I'm so freaking excited!!! But yeah... That's all I wanted to say...
> 
> I really hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3

“Here’s to Easter!” Phichit cheered and raised his glass. “The most joyous holiday of all.”

Chris smirked but raised his glass nonetheless. “Do you even know why we’re celebrating it?” 

Phichit shrugged and clinked his glass with Chris’s. “Does it matter? Free candy for everyone!” He finished his speech by throwing candy on the floor.

Everyone in the room just stared at the fallen candy.

Yuuri was the first one to move. “I’ll get a broom…” He announced and left Victor’s side. 

“Hurry back, beautiful…” Victor pleaded as he downed yet another glass of pure vodka.

Yuuri shook his head fondly. It had been a long time since had had last seen Victor drunk and he had really missed it. Victor was such a carefree, happy drunk, who wanted nothing but to hold onto Yuuri for hours. Not that Yuuri minded.

“Oi, what the hell kind of drink is this?” Yuri questioned as he spit out his drink in disgust.

“I made it for you.” Otabek admitted in confusion. “You don’t like it?”

Yuri took another sip of his drink and almost gagged. “It’s delicious.” 

Yuuri chuckled as he walked past them and finally reached their cleaning cupboard to get a broom. When he opened it, he was immediately forced to close it again. Leo and Guang-Hong were happily making out in the small space without their shirts.

Yuuri was suddenly wondering if he was hosting an Easter party for adults, or a frat party for a bunch of college students. 

One thing was for sure. He was never going to let Phichit help with the planning again. 

“Yuuri? Do you have any more toilet paper?” Georgi asked as he wobbled were he stood. 

“Toilet paper?” Yuuri asked. “For what?”

Georgi nodded. “We’re turning Minami into a mummy.”

Yuuri looked at him in confusion. “A mummy?”

Georgi giggled and almost fell. “Never mind… I… I will get towels.”

Yuuri thought it was best to not get involved. This party was already out of hand. He just needed to ride it out and deal with the aftermath in the morning.

He, Otabek and Chris were the only ones who were sober. The rest of them were either very happy, or too drunk to function. 

And Yuuri would have to agree with Victor, this was good for them. It was good to have an evening without any drama and fear, to just have fun and let loose.

Yuuri didn’t want to drink. He had lost the taste for alcohol in general, ever since the first time he was drugged in America. And after being drugged a few more times after that, he really didn’t like the feeling either…

He was much more happy with a clear head. He could also use it as an advantage and take embarrassing pictures of the rest of them. Not that he knew what he was going to do with them, besides showing Victor when he was back in a sober state of mind.

“Yuuri… You were gone too long…” Victor pouted as he suddenly came stumbling towards Yuuri. 

Yuuri barely caught him as Victor misjudged the distance and almost fell to the floor. 

“Victor…” Yuuri scolded. “I said I would come back… Why did Chris let you out of his sight?” 

Victor nuzzled his face into Yuuri’s neck. “He said… That someone is at the door…”

Yuuri paled immediately. “…What?”

“Don’t be scared darling… Chris is really very strong.” Victor assured. “He knows *hic* karate…”

“I don’t think that’s going to matter…” Yuuri said worriedly as he glanced to the door. “Can you please wait here?”

“No, don’t leave me…” Victor practically begged as he tightened his grip on Yuuri.

“Victor…” Yuuri pleaded.

“No.” Victor said like a reluctant child.

Yuuri contemplated his choices. “Fine. But please don’t choke me…” 

Victor nodded and loosened his grip a little. 

Yuuri wrapped his arm around Victor’s torso to keep him from falling. And slowly made his way to the front door. 

“Did anyone order pizza?” Chris called out.

Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks. “Pizza?” 

“It’s mine.” Phichit announced, reaching up his hand and running, (almost stumbling) to reach his pizza as quickly as possible.

“It’s not going to run away…” Chris chuckled. 

“You never know with these people.” Phichit laughed and immediately began to eat his pizza.

“Who delivered it?” Yuuri asked seriously.

Both Chris and Phichit turned to him with concerned expressions.

“The pizza delivery guy.” Chris stated. “Just a normal person.”

Yuuri looked at him skeptically. “Are you sure?”

Chris looked to the door worriedly. “Why? There not someone…?” 

“No.” Yuuri admitted. “But we still need to be cautious.” 

“He seemed completely normal.” Chris assured. “So you should relax, have a drink.” 

“Yeah, Yuuri. You should have a drink, it’ll make you feel better.” Phichit chimed in with his mouth full of pizza.

Yuuri shook his head. “Nah, I think I need to put Victor to bed. He’s falling asleep on me…”

Victor was. More and more, he leaned his weight onto Yuuri. That was the biggest con when Victor got drunk. Too much and he fell asleep like a puppy.

“Yeah, take care of your husband…” Chris said with a wink. “You’ll use protection, won’t you?” 

“Don’t be gross, Chris.” Yuuri scolded. “He’s almost unconscious.”

“No, you’re beautiful…” Victor murmured against Yuuri’s ear and started to kiss along his neck.

Chris smirked. “You were saying…?”

Yuuri readjusted Victor so he could easier lead him to the bedroom. “Come on now, honey… It’s sleepy time for you.”

Victor smiled to the others. “Yuuri takes care of me…”

Chris chuckled. “I can see that.” He took one of the pizza slices from Phichit. “You’re a lucky man, Victor…” 

Victor beamed. “I am… You should have seen him yesterday when he took care of my… other needs…”

“Victor!” Yuuri gasped. 

Victor giggled like a little schoolgirl. “He made me dinner…” He said. “Then he made me dessert… If you know what I mean…”

Yuuri was practically pulling Victor away. Phichit and Chris wheezing from laughter in the background. 

“That will keep them wondering, right?” Victor asked confidently. “On whether we’re having sex or not.”

“Victor…” Yuuri drawled as his face turned redder by the seconds. “Why are you so blunt when you’re drunk?” 

“Because I’m drunk on love.” Victor purred. “And you’re very radiant right now. You might blind me…”

Yuuri cringed at the bad line before Yuri slapped his shoulder to gain his attention.

“Piggy?” Yuri snapped. “Why is Georgi wrapping Minami in toilet paper?”

Yuuri sighed. “I’ll deal with it in a few minutes… Can I just…?” He gestured to Victor who had regressed to kissing Yuuri’s neck again.

“Fine.” Yuri scoffed. “And make sure he pays me back for my vodka. He and Georgi drank it all.” 

“I will.” Yuuri promised. Before he noticed that something was wrong. “Where’s Otabek?” 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “He’s trying to play bartender. I don’t have the heart to tell him he sucks.” 

Yuuri smiled. “Well, don’t drink too much. Or you’ll just have to spend the night in the bathroom. And considered how many are here, you might not be alone.”

“This will be my last…” Yuri assured. “Or I might throw up without being drunk…”

Yuuri nodded in approval before continuing his quest on getting Victor to bed.

“Yuuri, look at me!” Minami cheered. “I’m a mummy!” 

Yuuri chuckled. “Where’s Georgi?”

Minami laughed. “He fell asleep, so Mila and Sara is giving him a makeover.” 

Yuuri didn’t even want to imagine what that looked like. Mila was known for giving people bad makeovers. Which is how Victor once lost his long hair. “Well, take it easy on the drinking, okay?” 

Minami nodded. “Whatever you say!” 

Yuuri shot him one last smile before he finally reached the bedroom. It was so dark and quiet that Yuuri had to take a moment to get used to it. He gently placed Victor on the bed and turned on the bedside lamp. 

“Please join me, Pryanichek?” Victor asked as he reached out his hands for Yuuri.

“I need to take care of the others…” Yuuri said as he vaguely gestured to the craziness outside.

“Just for a minute?” Victor bargained. “They can handle themselves…”

Yuuri smiled fondly at his husband. And he was just about to reach for the blankets when he suddenly noticed how something moved in the window.

Yuuri immediately looked back at Victor and tried to seem unaffected. There was a button for a silent alarm on the other side of the bed. He just needed to reach it. 

“Yuuri? What’s wrong?” Victor asked as he frowned in concern. “Did I throw up?”

“Victor.” Yuuri said seriously. “You need to activate the alarm…”

Yuuri noticed how the person in the window moved again. So he took a deep breath in order to calm himself.

“There is someone outside…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dramatic music plays* 
> 
> Well, I really hope you liked this! <3<3
> 
> Comments of encuaragement are always helpful! <3<3 And I would also like to know what you would want to see in this final part of the series. (This might be your last chance) ;) <3<3
> 
> Kudos to all of you! <3<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is questioning his sanity, while all the other skaters are ready to go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys, like seriously! All the support I recieved from my last chapter encuaraged me into writing this extra-long chapter for you! <3<3
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3<3<3

“We’ve searched the area three times now.” The police officer said calmly. “If there was anyone around. They are probably gone by now…”

“There was someone.” Yuuri said determinately. “They were standing right outside our bedroom window.”

“Mr. Nikiforov, you have been through a great ordeal. And we completely understand if…”

“I’m not making this up.” Yuuri snapped with a look so furious that the police had to take a step back. “And if the police had taken our case seriously from the start, that wouldn’t even be an issue right now.”

“I’m sorry. But we can’t be responsible for the actions of the police in Russia…” The officer claimed. “We have completely different…”

“Well, you’re doing the same thing, aren’t you?” Yuuri questioned. He was so sick of people not believing him. “You’re not listening and trying to come up with excuses to make your jobs easier…”

“Sir. You need to calm down.” The police officer soothed. “Look… We’ll look around again. Give it one last sweep to make sure it’s safe. Okay?”

Yuuri’s shoulder slumped in defeat. “Fine.” It was probably as good as he was going to get.

The police turned around and said something in his walkie-talkie before leaving Yuuri’s side. 

“What did he say?” Victor asked worriedly.

“They’re looking around one last time before they leave.” Yuuri sighed. “The security cameras didn’t show anything and since I’m the only one who saw them, they’re now questioning my sanity.”

Victor tensed up. “I’ll give them something to question about.” He raised his fist to show that he meant business. 

Yuuri lowered that for him. “Victor. You can barely stand… I’ll get you a glass of water.” 

“Yuuri…” Victor drawled in protest.

“You’re going to have a horrible hangover tomorrow if you don’t stay hydrated… Well, you’re still going to have a horrible hangover but at least it might help a little. You should also have some vitamins and…” 

Victor grabbed his hand to get his attention. “You’re rambling.” He stated. 

Yuuri’s cheeks tinted red. “I just…” He started but trailed off. “I hate this.”

“We’ll get more security cameras. We’ll add more alarms. We’re going to be fine.” Victor assured. “I promise.”

Yuuri considered his drunken husband and briefly wondered if he was really sober enough to make those kinds of promises.

Victor’s eyes held a swirl of emotions. And all of them narrowed down to one thing. 

Hope.

But Yuuri knew that he could no longer live out of hope. He had been let down to many times to be deceived by false assurances and empty promises. 

“I’ll get you a glass of water.”   
…………………………..

Yuuri convinced the police to search a forth time, but when they still came back empty handed. Yuuri decided that it was time to let it go. Whoever was there was clearly gone, or too good at hiding to ever be found. 

The thought jarred him a little. Hopefully, he was just being paranoid and seeing things, maybe he had been affected from the fumes of all the alcohol?

But when had that ever been the case?

Yuuri let out a frustrated sigh.

“I’m sure whoever it was, won’t show up again.” Phichit declared as he petted Yuuri’s shoulder supportively. 

Yuuri smiled to his friend. “Thank you.”

Phichit nodded and went back to trying to construct sleeping spots for everyone. “Leo! That’s my pillow!” He snapped and hurried there.

Yuuri turned around and almost crashed into Victor. “Victor? What are you doing up? I just put you to bed…”

“You weren’t there…” Victor pouted. “Please come back with me?” 

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and softly nuzzled into his neck. 

Yuuri shivered at the action. “Chris? Can you handle them?” He asked the Swiss man.

Chris nodded. “I’ll take care of this kindergarten, you just go and enjoy your husband…”

Yuuri shot him a grateful smile. He and Victor wouldn’t do anything tonight though, beside sleep. Victor was too drunk to keep his eyes open. And sex wouldn’t be enjoyable for any of them like this.

So Yuuri just led Victor back to the bedroom after the best of his ability. Victor almost walked into a wall a few times, still not completely used to their new house. 

But eventually they reached the bed. Yuuri placed Victor on the side furthest from the door and shut the drapes and curtains.

In case the window-peeper would make a return, They would have to get through an army of skating champions and Yuuri in order to get their hands on Victor. And that was odds Yuuri could live with…

As Yuuri lay down, Victor immediately pulled him towards his chest and kissed the back of his neck. 

“Spokoynoy nochi moya lyubov' sladkikh snov” Victor mumbled sleepily.

Yuuri smiled at the Russian. Victor barely spoke it nowadays. He was trying to adjust to the Japanese language and his only other way of communicating with Yuuri was through English. Sure, Yuuri knew a few phrases of Russian, mostly so he could get by when he and Victor lived their lives in St. Petersburg. 

But that time was over and behind them. Now, they only went to Russia for competitions or for meeting their friends. Yuri, Georgi and Yakov still lived there. Mila moved to Italy a year ago. And Yuri would probably be the next one to go. He wanted to get a higher education, either in Japan or Kazakhstan. 

Yuuri could only speculate on why the latter country was among the younger Russian’s options. 

Unfortunately he would know nothing for sure, until Yuri told them. But for now, he was perfectly content with that.

And he was perfectly content with everything else. 

At least for now…

“Oyasumi, Victor…”  
…………………………….

The next day was practically a tornado in Yuuri and Victor’s home. Most of the skaters had to catch early flights to their respective countries. While also dealing with horrible hangovers. 

Chris, Yuuri and Otabek were the ones on coffee duty. And they barely had time to pour a cup before someone took it. 

“I told you we should have bought that espresso machine.” Victor mused as he sipped his cup.

“Considering how expensive that is and how much coffee is being consumed right now, I think we would end up being broke…” Yuuri teased. 

“Not if we sell it…” Victor quipped. “Having parties like these opens up some very interesting business ideas…”

Yuuri chuckled. “Are you really going to make a business on getting people drunk and selling them coffee the next day?” 

Victor shrugged. “I’m neither denying and confirming it.”

“You’re still drunk, aren’t you?” Yuuri asked, unimpressed.

Chris chuckled as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “Speaking of business, I’m really curious. Phichit told me that you two might be getting busy with jobs soon. Is that true?” 

Yuuri smiled sheepishly. “Well, me and Victor are actually going to start creating classes together at the ice castle. Mostly for kids, but we might get one or another adult, looking for private lessons.”

Chris whistled. “Is the trust fund running that thin, huh, Victor?” 

Yuri snorted. “Not as thin as his hair…”

Victor sent him a warning glare while the rest of everyone snickered. 

“Just because your hair look like a bird might move in at any second…” Victor countered with a slight grin.

“At least I’m not going bald…” Yuri quipped.

Victor’s face fell.

“Yura…” Yuuri scolded. “Be nice, Victor is not going bald.” 

Yuri shrugged unapologetically. 

“Yuuri, I think he’s right. I need to get one of those shampoos…” Victor said as he self-consciously pulled his fingers through his silvery hair.

Yuuri pulled his hand away and moved it to his lips, kissing them gently. “You look absolutely amazing. And your hair is not thin, Yurio is just teasing you.”

“Aww… You guys are too sweet.” Phichit cooed.

“I know we are.” Victor said braggingly. “I’m so lucky.” 

“No, I’m the lucky one.” Yuuri protested. “You’re so perfect.”

“No you are.” Victor drawled.

Yuri made a gagging sound. “Fuck it. I’m out.”  
……………………..

“I’m going to miss you so much!” Phichit cried with his arms wrapped tightly around Yuuri. 

“Phichit-kun. We’ll see each other in less than a month.” Yuuri assured as he awkwardly patted his friend on the back. “We’ll come to Thailand for your birthday.”

“Promise?” Phichit demanded as he squeezed tighter.

Yuuri choked a little as he pried Phichit’s arms away. “I promise.”

Phichit sniveled as he pulled away. “See, that wasn’t so hard.” 

Yuuri smiled as Victor took Phichit’s place and wrapped his arm around him.

“Please stay safe.” Phichit pleaded. “I know you will, but after everything… I don’t know… I just…”

“We will.” Yuuri promised. “Don’t worry about us.” 

Phichit smiled gratefully. “And stay out of trouble… I know it’s difficult, but at least try.”

“We will.” Victor assured. 

“Come on guys, we need to go.” Chris urged and ushered Guang-Hong, Leo, and Minami to the taxi.

“Goodbye, Yuuri.” Minami said quickly with a tight hug that took Yuuri by surprise. 

“Goodbye, Minami. See you in November.” Yuuri said, patting the younger man’s head with his free arm.

Minami beamed. “This is my year, I can feel it. The grand prix is as good as mine.”

Yuri snorted. “Keep dreaming Chicken-nugget.” 

Minami stuck out his tongue in Yuri’s direction. 

“Thank you for a great party.” Sara said politely before heading out the door with Mila around her shoulders.

“Shh, love… Quiet.” Mila hushed and adjusted her sunglasses. Hangover-mornings were not treating her well. 

“Georgi, hurry!” Chris called.

Mila flinched at the loud volume and slapped Chris in the chest. “Jerk…” She muttered.

“I’m never showing my face again!” Georgi cried from the bathroom.

Chris sighed.

“I’ll go get him.” Victor announced and walked off.

Georgi’s voice could be heard vividly, as he swore in Russian, while Victor kept talking to him in a calm and collected voice. Eventually, they both emerged from the bathroom, Georgi with no eyebrows and Victor trying to keep himself from laughing. 

“Don’t speak.” Georgi demanded as he exited the front door.

“See you at Christmas, Georgi!” Victor called after him.

Georgi waved dismissively.

Then there was only Chris left. “Well, I guess I’ll see you in a month.” 

Victor wrapped his arms around him, but immediately pulled away when Chris’s hand started traveling downwards. 

“This is why no one hugs you, Chris.” Victor scolded. 

Chris chuckled. “My boyfriend never minds…” 

“Well, mine does.” Victor said fondly, as he felt Yuuri’s hand on his ass.

“Don’t mind me.” Yuuri shrugged. “I know who your ass prefers.”

Victor’s cheeks immediately turned pink as he looked into Yuuri’s smoldering eyes. He was still horrible at handling Yuuri when he entered his ‘Eros-mode’.

Chris laughed and grabbed his suitcase. “Take care and use protection.” He called as he left the house.

“We will.” Victor and Yuuri said in unison. 

“Really?” Yuri scoffed.

Yuuri smiled sheepishly. “I forgot you were still there.” 

“We’re leaving tomorrow, so behave yourselves.” He ordered and shot a meaningful glance in Otabek’s direction. Clearly stating that he didn’t want them to do something that might cost him respect from his boyfriend.

“Don’t worry…” Victor said as he wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist. “We’ll wait.”

Yuuri blushed. For some reason, he had a much harder time to show affection when Yuri was around, than Chris. He still saw Yuri as a fifteen-year-old boy. 

“Well, should we go out for breakfast?” Yuuri suggested. “We could go to the cat café you like?” 

“Oh my god, Otabek, you’re going to love the cat café.” Yuri stated excitedly.

Otabek looked slightly worried before smiling down at the blond Russian fondly. “I’m sure I will…”  
……………………

Yuuri spend the entire day looking over his shoulder. If they had a new stalker, there was a possibility that they would come after them, even in the daylight. 

And as night began to fall, Yuuri’s worry was beginning to wear off. He still kept an extra eye on the window though, just to be safe. 

“What’s the matter with you? The police told you it was nothing.” Yuri said as he noticed Yuuri’s behavior.

“I know.” Yuuri admitted. “But after being through… Well, all of that. I’m not taking any chances.”

“Victor has put up security cameras pointed to every window. There is no way that someone can peek in without getting caught.” Yuri exclaimed.

“Cameras don’t keep people out.” Yuuri argued.

“Well, your bullet-proof windows might.” Yuri quipped. 

Yuuri let out a sigh. He knew that Yuri was right. Nobody was getting in without consent, unless they had something to break down the walls. 

But that was highly unlikely.

“Yuri, do you think I’m going crazy?” Yuuri asked.

Yuri considered him for a moment. “After the shit you’ve been through, I’m surprised you aren’t.” 

Yuuri chuckled a little at that.

Yuri took it as a queue to continue “I mean, those people put you through hell… They tormented you for months, especially well, you know…”

“I know.” Yuuri stated. ~Tommy.

“I really hope that fucker his dead, even though it’s more than he deserves.” Yuri snarled. 

Yuuri nodded in agreement. After what he had done to Victor, Yuuri was almost sad that he hadn’t killed him himself.

“What are my two favorite Yuri’s talking about?” Victor singsonged, as he and Otabek entered the living room, carrying non-alcoholic wine and cheese. 

“Really?” Yuri scoffed. “Cheese?” 

Otabek handed him one of the wine glasses. “It’s good cheese.” He stated with a smile.

Yuuri took a big gulp of his wine and cringed at the lack of alcohol. “Yeah, yeah.”

Victor moved impossibly close to Yuuri and pulled him even closer. “Let me feed you grapes?” He asked lovingly.

Yuuri let out a small chuckle. “You’re ridiculous.” But he opened his mouth when Victor waved the grape in front of his face.

Victor smiled and fed it to him.

“Look at them…” Yuri scoffed. “Thinking they’re the only people on the planet…”

“Cracker?” Otabek asked and held a piece of cracker in front of Yuri’s face.

Yuri turned pink but opened his mouth and allowed Otabek to feed it to him.

The snicker from the married couple had him turning his head in a flash. “Shut up, that’s different.” He snapped as crumbs flew out of his full mouth.

Yuuri shrugged. “Whatever you say, Yurio…” 

And for a moment, everything was perfect. 

Until suddenly, there was a knock on the door…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, this is practically my only story where cliffhangers are still acceptable. So are you surprised? ;) 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter! <3<3 Thank you so much for reading! <3<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor watch the security tape, and they're not happy about what they find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decidd to try and finish this story, but in order to do that, I need you to be very vocal and really let me know that you still want it to go on. 
> 
> I've recieved a few comments from all of you that want it to continue, if you're nowhere to be found now, I'll just leave this story for good and make it a bonus story for people that follow me elsewhere <3 
> 
> So let me know, okay? <3

“Are you expecting someone?” Yuri asked, swallowing the last of his cracker.

Yuuri and Victor looked to each other worriedly.

“No.” Victor stated and got out of his seat.

Yuuri held him back. “Where are you going?”

Victor looked into his husband’s worried eyes and felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. “I’m just going to check the security cameras,” he said and took Yuuri’s hand to kiss it gently. “I’ll be right back.”

Yuuri nodded and sat back down, his eyes never drifting away from his husband. 

Victor went over to the screens and looked at them intently before taking a step back and sharing a worried look with Yuuri. 

“Who is it?” Yuuri asked, feeling slight panic creep up on him.

Victor shook his head. “There’s no one there.”

Yuuri’s mind immediately jumped to the worst case scenario, that it was Tommy. And that he had somehow made his way back to keep his word. “We’re moving,” he declared. “If he found us- I mean, after what happened yesterday.”

“There was no one there.” Victor said gently. “Yuuri, try and stay calm.”

Yuuri felt his temper flare immediately. “I am perfectly calm,” he said stiffly. “At least as calm as I can be, considered I have a murderer after me who swore that he was going to come back and kidnap me. Maybe kill everyone I care about while he’s at it…”

“Yuuri, I- I didn’t mean it like that,” Victor tried. “I know the danger, but we can’t move and leave this amazing, safehouse, over a knock on the door or a shadow by a window.”

Yuri and Otabek could feel the tension rising in the room, so without saying anything, Yuri grabbed Otabek’s wrist, and snuck away to the guest room.

“The house is not going to matter when it comes to…” Yuuri swallowed thickly. “Him… He’ll dig himself in if he has to…”

”He’s gone, Yuuri,” Victor said. ”Why else would he wait for so long?”

”To scare us,” Yuuri snapped. ”That’s part of the game to him.”

“Please don’t be scared over nothing,” Victor pleaded. “If it’s not him, you’ll just be working yourself up for no reason. It could be a kid in the neighborhood playing a prank.”

“You’re joking, right?” Yuuri asked in disbelief. “Have you forgotten that this has happened before? It starts small before it escalates. And I refuse to have it escalate. I refuse to see you get shot again without being able to move.”

“I know,” Victor finally relented. “But I don’t think that moving is the answer. If whoever it is follows us, we won’t be able to get up the proper security.”

Yuuri looked around thoughtfully. He knew that Victor was right. But he hated feeling this helpless.

Before a thought suddenly hit him.

“Can you rewind the security cameras?” 

Victor looked to the screen. “Uhm, maybe…” he said thoughtfully. “I just don’t know how.”

“Isn’t there a manual?” Yuuri asked.

“It’s in one of the boxes in the closet,” Victor stated.

Yuuri didn’t wait for more of an explanation before taking off in said direction, a door opened up and he almost knocked into Yuri.

“What’s going on?” the young Russian asked.

“I… I need to find instructions for the surveillance camera,” Yuuri said determinately. “Don’t go outside.” 

“O-okay,” Yuri agreed before exchanging confused looks with Otabek.

Yuuri opened the closet and looked around in the chaos before spotting the box that he needed. 

He then got to the mission of digging it out. 

“Do you need help?” Yuri asked as he regarded the older man that was frantically digging through the hoards in the closet.

“No,” Yuuri said simply as he pulled out the box and the tiny piece of paper with the instructions and flipped through it, grateful that there was a Japanese option in the translation. 

It said that he needed to get the SD card from the actual camera and plug it into a computer, something he really wasn’t willing to do, especially if someone was outside. 

Yuuri swallowed thickly as he thought it through.

Was it worth it to find out?

“You okay?” Yuri asked worriedly as he noticed Yuuri’s pale expression. “What’s going on?” 

“I…” Yuuri trailed off.

He needed to know.

“Stay there,” Yuuri instructed the younger men as he made his way to the front door. 

“Yuuri,” Victor halted. “Where are you going?” 

“I need to get the camera,” Yuuri stated. “The SD card in it.” 

Victor frowned thoughtfully as he grabbed a metal shoehorn as a makeshift weapon. “Just in case.” 

Yuuri understood, if someone was waiting out there to attack, it was best to be prepared and hope that whoever it was didn’t have a gun.

Yuuri took a deep, calming breath to soothe his nerves before unlocking the first lock on the door.

Then the second one, third one and forth one.

He then put his hand on the handle before looking to Victor for confirmation.

Victor nodded as he braced himself to defend his husband if he had to. 

No one was getting him on his watch.

Yuuri took out a stool so he could reach the camera that was positioned a lot higher than anyone average-sized could reach. 

He then got to work to prying the SD card out, feeling his hands shake with anxiousness. 

He couldn’t help but to feel as if someone was watching him from the shadows. 

He wanted to blame it all on paranoia but he knew better than that.

Eventually he got the card out and hurried inside as fast as he could as Victor closed and locked the door behind them before capturing him in his embrace. 

“Dear god…” Yuri suddenly spoke up. “Could you be any more dramatic?” 

Victor and Yuuri allowed the comment to slide as Yuuri went to get his laptop. 

Yuuri kept checking the windows, the uneasy feeling didn’t leave, even though he was safe inside. 

He brought his laptop into the living room and plugged the SD card inside. 

It was a very big file that had saved the past twenty four hours of footage, so it took a little while for it to load. 

But when it did, Yuuri felt his heart stop.

“It’s him,” Yuuri said, his voice cracking. 

It was Tommy, looking into the camera with a wicked smile.

Victor only felt the air go out of his lungs.

He felt tired, so very tired. “I guess I’ll call the police then…” 

Yuuri felt his throat tighten, the air somehow felt heavy to breathe. 

He was back. The source of all his nightmares was back. 

There wasn’t such a thing as safe.

Not as long as Tommy was still alive. 

“Yuuri?” Victor said gently. “Try to breathe.” 

Yuuri inhaled shakily and exhaled as slowly as he could, the way he had been taught in therapy.

“I’m going to get my phone,” Victor said before getting up from his spot beside Yuuri, only turning around to send a meaningful look to Yuri. “Make sure he doesn’t panic.” 

Yuri cringed slightly, trying to think of a good thing to say that would calm to older Yuuri down. “Uhm, well, at least you have proof now,” he said. 

Yuuri did his best to ignore Yuri and just focus on his breathing. 

“I’m sure they’ll get him now,” Otabek chimed in. “He can’t hide forever, can he?” 

Yuuri knew that he could. 

Tommy wasn’t like normal people, he was more like a shadow, a monster. Someone who could do whatever he needed to get by, he had no restrictions, no hesitations. 

If he wanted to, he could turn himself into a ghost and strike when it was least expected. 

He just wondered why he would do something like this.

Why would he show himself on video and then leave? 

Why didn’t he try something? What was he hoping would happen? What was he planning?

“Yuuri?” Victor said, suddenly right in front of him. “Yuuri, remember to breathe,” he pleaded. “You’re okay, we’re going to fix this, we’ll put him away for good, okay?” 

Yuuri nodded hesitantly, wishing with his whole heart that Victor was right.

“Does this mean you’ll have to move again?” Yuri asked worriedly. “Cause this house is kind of awesome, I don’t think you’ll find a safer place than this…” 

“We’ll see,” Victor said as he dialed the number to the police. “Hi, my name is Victor Nikiforov and I’d like to report a criminal.” 

Yuuri looked around, Yuri was right.

This house was the safest place he could possibly be in, reinforced doors and bullet-proof windows.

But he doubted that it would be enough to keep Tommy out. 

In his experience,

Nothing would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is back, hopefully for the last time, but who knows what he might do this time? <3 
> 
> Like I said, I need you to support this if you want it to go on, I won't waste my time finishing it for a few negative comments and about 3 people saying they want to read the next chapter, when I have a lot more stories that could use the time it takes to write this one <3 I hope you'll undersand <3<3
> 
> So if this chapter gets over 20 positive comments, I'll finish it to the end <3 
> 
> Bring it the happy ending that Stranger Danger (The story that started it all) deserves <3

**Author's Note:**

> So... What did you think? 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. This will be my last part of the Stranger Danger series, so the ending in this one will be official.
> 
> I hope you'll like this third part! <3<3


End file.
